Perfect Disaster
by atinsybitlost
Summary: Shuǐ (Water), Tǔ (Earth), Huǒ (Fire), Kōngqì (Air). Four families, four different occupations, but four intertwined paths. Through many fights, many laughs, and many tears Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang learn to trust, love and live without taking orders from those who are destroying what is most dire. Peace. (Z/K, T/A, S/S.) (I do not own A:TLA)
1. Prologue

**Title: Perfect Disaster**

**Show: A:TLA**

**Rating: T (Possibly M later on?)**

**Pairings:********_Zutara,_**** Tang, and Sukka.**

**COMPLETE AU.**

**Summary: Shuǐ (Water), Tǔ (Earth), Huo (Fire), Kōngqì (Air). Four families, four different occupations, but four intertwined paths. Zuko Huo is the heir to his fathers gang, Aang Kōngqì is the only blood relative to the Huǒ's rival gang, Toph Tǔ's family is in dire trouble, and Katara Shuǐ is a thief who stole something that would bring these four together and stop the gang war that's been terrorizing China for years.**

* * *

The gentle lapping of water against the shore, the small chestnut skinned girl played in the water splashing and laughing her little heart away. She was content, not a care in the world and her father liked it that way. His two children, his strong headed and ambitious son and sweet, strong willed daughter. He knew his two children would grow up to find their destinies in a place they'd never expect.

His smile turned sad for a brief moment as he realized soon he'd have to leave them, leave his old glory days behind and head into the army for their own protection. He hoped, and prayed that both his children would take the right path just as he had.

He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around only to come face to face with Zhao Huo; the one man he'd rather avoid at a time like this. With a neutral expression he bowed his head slightly to the man, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Can I help you, Zhao?" He asked curiously, although he hid it quite well. The man he'd grown to know as cruel and completely power crazy smiled, his eyes seemingly gold in the sun's rays.

"I've heard recently that the last of the Kōngqì have fallen." Hakoda's eyes narrowed further if that was possible, he crossed his arms over his chest as he willed Zhao to continue "You see, it's sad to hear of the Shuǐ falling into nothing-" Hakoda refrained from jumping at Zhao's throat, how dare he mention his no longer gang like it was just a simple conversation? "-But the Kōngqì being assassinated, some even turned themselves into the federal's to keep from certain death. Now that, is even more devastating-"

"Leave." The commanding voice of Hakoda cut Zhao off short, his blue eyes lit with a fury Zhao had no expected. With a curt nod, the Huo gang leader turned on his heel to leave but not before casting a short glance to the small girl still playing in the water.

"Very beautiful child you have." Then he was gone.

Hakoda sighed, looking over his shoulder to his daughter he'd soon be leaving to join his countries army. He loved his children, but after their mother had died in the gang wars and most of the other Shuǐ's he couldn't bring himself to raise his children into the gang and re-instate it when surely Zhao was working to destory every other rival gang out there. The four gangs of China worked within the black market, and from the beginning Hakoda knew that Zhao wanted nothing more than to destroy all the other's for business.

There where few Shuǐ's left, the Kōngqì's completely wiped out, and the Tǔ's are surely next. He watched as his older son Sokka began playing with his younger daughter Katara and couldn't help but smile. Despite the predicament, he knew his children would not stay ignorant forever.

"You're destinies are already in progress, my children."

Katara and Sokka never saw Hakoda ever again after that day, presumably missing in action when China had went on a peacekeeping mission. Hama, an old friend of Hakoda's raised the two under her wing and never once spoke of the four noble families, but one year everything changed.

A girl and her ambition.  
A boy looking to restore his honour.  
A boy looking to restore peace.  
A girl looking to keep her promise.  
And a couple with hope.

Destiny's have collided, for the good or for the bad is yet to be determined.


	2. Shuǐ

_**A/N: Wow! Three reviews already thank you so much! I'm actually so happy people are already taking to this story and hopefully it'll live up to all your expectations! **_

_**-Kayla **_

* * *

The familiar whoosh of air as her legs kicked forward, slender glove clad fingers clutching the two bars on either side of her; at the last moment her body twisting to the right and over the railing landing on her two feet with a satisfying thud below. The street lights illuminated her small figure as she sat crouched in the street, but the stance never lasted long as she pushed the balls of her feet off the ground sprinting forwards to evade the two men chasing after her.

The gun strapped to her thigh proved to be useful, seeming the burly men where gaining on her it'd be a perfect opportunity, and she wasn't one to let those just slide. Balancing on the balls of her feet once more she pushed herself off the ground only to land delicately on another railing, her footing was strong and sure as she spun around pulling out the gun and pointing the barrel straight at the largest man, instantly they skidded to a stop each with a matching scowl.

In her peripheral vision she noticed if she took one last side step to the left she'd end up slipping down the railing at a sharp angle, they where stair railings she'd taken a chance on. She thanked luck for being on her side, because truthfully she hadn't noticed and it would've been her ultimate downfall in this chase. Her blue eyes narrowed, her index finger toying with the trigger on the gun.

The larger man took a step back, a deep guttural growl came from his mouth "You're just bluffing, you wouldn't." He accused, she almost laughed at the irony because she was bluffing. She'd never shot someone before, and probably never would. She was more of a head to head kind of person, the gun was just for protection purposes.

"You're right, I am." She mused, before lowering the barrel of the gun so it was directed at the ground by the man's feet, she pulled the trigger back. Both men jumped in surprise, the larger of the two falling backwards with a blood-curdling scream that she wouldn't expect from someone as 'tough' looking as him. But she knew all too well about deceiving appearances, her lips quirk slightly and before the two men's attention could be diverted back to the psychotic thief she was gone.

"Stupid Shuǐ scavenger!" The larger man bellowed, waving his fist to nothing at all; although he was referring to the thief who'd stolen Huǒ intelligence and gotten away with it.

"Ozai is not going to be happy.." The other man concluded, sighing in frustration. He hated getting on Ozai's bad side and if the two men where lucky they'd survive with only a few broken ribs.

"No, he won't be. But he won't be blaming us."

"What are you talking about, Li?" Li, the larger man stood up brushing himself off as he cast his partner a impish grin.

"Zuko was supposed to be on surveillance today, and somehow that Shuǐ got past him. It's his fault, isn't it?" The other man instantly caught on, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah it is his fault!" With that the two men left, knowing they wouldn't get blamed for this slip up rather Ozai's own son and the heir to the Huǒ gang would be the one to feel Ozai's true wraith.

* * *

She opened the screen door silently, her black glove's tucked safely in her satchel along with the stolen items. She was about to tip toe up the stairs when the lights flickered on before she could even reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Where have you been, Katara?" The girl winced, running a hand through her chestnut coloured hair in exasperation as she spun around on her heel, plastering a more than convincing smile on her face.

"Just our for a walk Aunt Hama." The girl chided happily. The women before her raised a brow questioningly, and Katara sighed knowing she'd been caught.

"I was just scouting okay? Nothing to worry about." Katara let her smile drop, crossing her arms over her chest in defence. Katara was seventeen years old and she lived with her Aunt Hama and older brother Sokka in one of the most run down houses in Yangshuo. Her Aunt continually tried forcing Katara to stop her habit of stealing and getting into trouble to protect the few Shuǐ's that where left in China.

Katara wouldn't stand for it, she was a Shuǐ and proud of it. Her father may have abandon that life but she knew her mother died for her gang, and Katara wasn't going to just drop her heritage like it meant nothing. The gang wars in China have gone on for so long Katara was practically born into it, so she considered it her life now no matter how much her aunt tried to protect her. "Fine. Go upstairs, but if any police show up looking for you tonight I'm not bailing you out."

Katara shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, knowing that there'd be no police looking for her and she knew Aunt Hama knew it too. She was just trying to make Katara feel bad for going behind her back, but she wasn't too easily tricked and knew when someone was trying to guilt trip her. The girl bounded up the stairs two steps at a time before going into her bedroom, she locked her door securely and yanked her blinds closed before pulling out three perfect manilla folders with the crest for the Huǒ gang stamped on to the front.

She sucked in a breathe of air, she really had no use for these folders but she knew of a few rebels from other gangs that where ready to take action against the Huǒ family, and she'd be the one to hand over this intelligence to give them the upper hand. She'd receive a lot of money and praise for this, that night Katara feel asleep with a smile on her face and her heart soaring.

She belonged in this world, and no where else. She knew her destiny, but what she didn't know was the sharp turns it would be taking along the way.


	3. Tǔ

**_A/N: I am actually so sorry how long it took me to update, usually I'm a lot quicker but a lot happened in the last few weeks that ended up delaying me. I also am so sorry for how short this chapter is, but if you're wondering yes the first four chapters will be POV's of the four main characters. Boring, but required again IM SO SORRY :/_**

* * *

At some point in your life, you were afraid of the dark. It's inevitable really, you may even _still _be afraid of the dark. The dark holds the unknown, everything is so much quieter, you're so much more vulnerable in the dark and no one likes feeling powerless. Although there is one person who lives in the dark and will never be able to evade it no matter how much she'd like to. It's her life, and that is exactly why she learned to live with it rather than be afraid of it.

Her name is Toph Tǔ, daughter and heiress of the Tǔ family gang. Toph is blind; she was born blind and grew up with the disadvantage her whole life. Despite the fact her parents seek her unfit to protect herself she's taken the initiative to learn the art of kung Fu herself. There's day's she'll head over to the local dojo and completely annihilate the competition with a smug smirk, receiving praise from the sensei's who work there.

It's hard to believe, a blind girl who just turned fourteen being so advanced in Kung Fu is practically unachievable. But Toph doesn't believe in the unachievable, she never has and never will. How she does it is simple, unlike other Kung Fu artists who use their eyes and reflexes to fight, she uses her touch and her hearing. She spent years perfecting the technique, feeling the opponent in front of her move a certain way, or hearing their breathing change when they're about to land a blow. Toph knows exactly what she's doing at all times, and she loves the power she gets from it.

But at times her parents, although they mean well can get in the way of that.

"I _don't _need a body guard, I can protect myself!" She whined indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She heard her mother huff in exasperation and she could practically _see_ her father rub his temples in frustration.

"Toph, the Huǒ have taken action. As the heiress of the Tǔ clan you must be protected." Toph's father explained to his daughter slowly. The girl cocked a brow at her father questioningly; his face fell as he realized what he'd just admitted.

"So what you're saying is the Huǒ are after me?" She found it hard to believe, for the fact alone that she was _hardly _the heiress. Her father and mother thought her incapable so they'd made their top man, Xin Fu the heir while still reassuring Toph she'd have a say in everything that would go on. _Yeah, right._ Toph thought sourly.

"N-No not just you, the whole of the Tǔ's are being threatened." He reassured his daughter, behind her Toph could feel someone approaching; the footsteps sluggish and loud. The mystery person was just a few inches behind Toph before she turned on her heel swiftly, a finger jabbing into the person's chest threateningly.

"And who's this!" Toph snapped angrily, she noticed when she had poked said person they'd jumped backwards in surprise, almost toppling over in the process. An amused smirk spread across the small girls face as she laid her hands on her hips.

"His name is Sokka, he is your new body guard." Toph heard her mother's soft voice sound behind her, only slightly cautious. Toph could feel her face heat up in fury as she clenched her fists by her side.

"I said I don't need-"

"It's nice to meet you Toph!" Sokka chimed happily, smacking a hand down on top of Toph's head; she deducted he must've been at least a head taller than her as he ruffled her hair condescendingly. She swatted his hand away impatiently, something of an indigent huff passing her lips. She looked over her shoulder as if she could see her parents, a vein in her forehead throbbing in annoyance.

"You have _got _to be kidding me, right?" She ground it; this idiot was going to be _her _body guard?

"Toph, Sokka is one of the standing members from the Shuǐ gang; he's highly trained and very dependable." Her father chided happily, Toph couldn't believe the words she was hearing. From just standing beside him she could tell he was loud, obnoxious and _certainly _not trained like a Shuǐ. She had read up on the gang that had mastered the '_Sairentokiru' _meaning Silent Kill. They were highly trained assassins who bought and sold as well shipped professional weapons on the black market. They had been wiped out by the Huǒ gang, only few being left alive.

Still she agreed nonetheless, not out of her own will but out of her parents will. As the heiress she had to think about what was best for her 'to be' gang, she had to keep herself and them protected; and to do that she had to allow Captain Boomerang (From what Toph could tell he was absolutely _obsessed _with this boomerang he carried around everywhere,) to be her 'body guard.'

From what she could tell though, she'd be protecting him more than he'd be protecting her.

"Hey Toph, what's this?" Toph sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the tapestry, I'm not so sure because I'm _blind_!" Toph reminded the moronic teen, only to receive a mumbled apology. She really had no idea what he was talking about, and only assumed it was the tapestry because of the left wing hallway they were walking down; and the fact that the tapestry was the most prominent decoration in this hallway. "It's a destiny tapestry." She stated simply "My destiny, to be exact."

He didn't ask, and she didn't offer any explanation.


	4. Huǒ

_Banished_

_Alone_

_Afraid_

These where only a few words to describe how he felt at the moment, he could hardly comprehend how hurt he was on the inside any more. Ever since his mother died he knew everything would be different, subliminally he curled in on himself and stopped interacting with his younger sister Azula, his father, his grandfather. When his grandfather passed away and his father took over he was announced the next heir.

He didn't want that title, but he didn't argue. He did his job, training and followed through for his father every time without fail. But this time, he was framed. He knew who did it, but had no way to prove it and so of course his father –as always– took to the most drastic measures.

"Zuko, are you awake?" He groaned in response, rolling over in his makeshift bed on his Uncle Iroh's floor. Zuko's uncle Iroh had offered up his home to Zuko when he had been banned from returning to his own home. Usually Zuko would deny any sort of offer for help, but he had no were else to sleep; granted he didn't exactly know Iroh was offering up a floor rather than a _bed, _it was better than living on the streets.

_For the time being at least, _he thought sourly.

"Yes, Uncle I'm up." He mumbled, sitting up whilst cracking his stiff bones. He watched as his uncle puttered around his small kitchen across the way, he turned to Zuko with a warm smile as he opened his mouth to speak "And, no. I don't want any tea." Zuko cut Iroh off before he could even speak as he watched his uncle's face fall into indifference.

"You know, Zuko tea-"

"-Calms the soul, and helps you concentrate yeah yeah, I know. Uncle I have to start on the job father gave me; I don't have time for tea parties." Zuko announced firmly, standing up and stretching his arms above his head as he did so. When Zuko had been banished from being the Heir to the Huǒ gang he was given two jobs that if completed his father would welcome him back with open arms.

One, he had to find and eliminate the last blood relative to the Kōngqì, and two track and kill the thief who had stolen his father's information that Zuko had been _apparently _in charge of guarding the night it was stolen, which led to his banishment. Although he was completely framed seeming Azula and Zhao where the ones to vouch _against _him; although _Azula_ was the one on guard duty that night and Zhao _should have_ caught the thief before they even made it out of the Huǒ manor. Although the situation he was stuck in was completely unfair he didn't find these tasks so hard to complete.

Iroh on the other hand, knew the difficulty behind the missions Zuko was burdened with. Being a part of the gang wars in China for so many years has taught the old man a thing or two; and he knew for a fact that the remaining Shuǐ, the last blood relative of the Kōngqì, plus the usually docile Tǔ's are getting fed up with the Huǒ's 'superiority'. Iroh knew for a fact something big was about to blow up, and Zuko would end up right in the middle of it.


	5. Kōngqì

_His smiling face, the way the corners of his eyes would wrinkle up when he smiled. No matter how many people I had in my life as a kid; he was my father, he was absolutely everything to me and I left. I left and although I had no choice, I had to keep the blood line going I had to grow up to inflict revenge I damn well left him alone, and to this day I still regret that with every inch of my being. _

_ It's like he knew it would fuel my _hatred_ for them, then again Gyatso always did say one person's death could always fuel a revolution. _

"I'm busy right now; can I ignore you some other time?" A slammed door, footsteps and before he could even stand up Jet was in his office, the teen obviously furious about something. Aang refrained from sighing in exasperation as he stretched his legs out under his desk, motioning for Jet to go ahead with a rant Aang knew he was bottling up.

"These rebels you got lined up aren't enough Aang, hell half of 'em are dumb like posts!" Jet hissed beginning to pace Aang's office. It was making the poor boy nervous, as he began fidgeting himself.

"It can't be that bad! We have a few Shuǐ, and the whole of the Tǔ on our side plus actual intelligence." Aang argued Jet cast the boy a wary look before coming over and slamming his hands down on the cherry wood desk.

"It's not enough little dude, we need actual _fighters." _Aang cocked his head to the side in confusion, and Jet stood straight again rubbing his temples in frustration. "Okay, so here's the deal Aang. We have intelligence, sure. Still it's not like we can _blackmail _them into giving up the high and mighty position they have. We turn them into the police; they turn _all of us_ in. What we need are people who can get in, cause complete chaos and tear the Huo's down from the_ inside."_

All this information Jet was throwing at Aang made him feel slightly overwhelmed as he gave the older boy a helpless look "How in the world do you think we're going to accomplish that?" Aang asked in wonderment, the smile that stretched across Jet's face resembled that of the Cheshire cat's.

"I know a few people." Then he was gone, Jet had a habit of doing that. Being Aang's leading man and all he'd come in, rant about a few things and walk right on out like he hadn't just completely bombarded Aang with a thousand worries and thoughts.

The boy sighed, he was only thirteen and yet he was responsible for taking down and inflicting revenge on the Huǒ's. He had allies that much was obvious but the allies offered up no actual _alliance. _Number's was one thing, but intelligence was another. Frankly, the people Aang had counted on to come through for him weren't as accountable as he'd hoped for.

"I'm only a _kid!" _He snapped, leaning back in his chair and covering his face with his tattooed hands, marking him as the last and only standing Kōngqì. _But I'm doing this for you Gyatso, _He reassured himself. _No matter what, I won't fail. _

Failure wasn't an option, if the Huǒ even got a whiff of rebellion all hell would break loose. The Huǒ's where well known for their ruthlessness, and ability to stay and remain incognito. They'd have to be stealthy, and more than just careful.

"Moku, will you stop with that damn dancing!" Aang heard Jet chastise, followed by a couple bangs crashes and laughing.

_Yeah careful and stealthy alright, _Aang thought sourly.

* * *

_**A/N: EEEEK. THIS IS THE LAST OF THE INTRO CHAPTERS IF YOU'RE HAPPY CLAP YOUR FREAKING HANDS. So now I'm actually starting on the PLOT and let me tell you I'm so excited for this story GAH! Reviews always appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed yeah you know the drill :)**_


	6. Recruitments

"How many times must I repeat myself for you to get it through your thick skull?" She hissed impatiently, making a sharp turn in hopes of finally evading him; but that was only wishful thinking and he followed right after.

"It's more like you got to drill it into me head…" He mused "But c'mon Katara, you're the best of the best-"

"-I'm a teenage girl Jet." She interrupted him, shouldering her bag farther up her shoulder as she cast him a side glance. The look he gave her was all too familiar, and a wave of nostalgia hit her hard in the face.

"A teenage girl that is trained for this kind of stuff, you can't sell me that bull Katara I know what you're capable of." He stated simply, now matching the annoyed girl's pace as he walked down the busy street at her side.

"It was worth a try." She mumbled before sighing deeply, should she even consider this? Jet was right, she fit perfectly for this job description and it was something she'd been hoping for ever since she was a kid. Being a part of a movement, a revolution to get revenge on those damned Huǒ's. It was a dream come true right in front of her; hell _Jet _was begging her to jump on the band wagon, and that was something the prideful Jet she knew oh so well _scarcely_ did.

"Let's talk business." She began "There's no pay involved, but for the next few months or so-"

"Possibly a year," Jet cut her off; she glowered menacingly before smacking him in the shoulder rather roughly.

"Let me finish! The deal is I keep Ozai's kid off Aang's tracks while you guys find a way to infiltrate the manor?" She queried, side glancing him for confirmation. He nodded, and she smiled lightly.

"Do I get any say in the infiltration?" She pushed; she could see the glint in Jet's eyes as she asked this. When she began pushing, he knew that's when she had already made up her mind. He stopped walking abruptly, turning to her and enveloping her in a large bear hug.

"Thanks Katara you're the best!" He chimed happily; Katara patted her old friends shoulder reassuringly.

"You're welcome Jet-" She heaved "-Just put me down before you snap me." With a small laugh Jet dropped her, a smile similar to that of the Chesire cat's stretched across his face as he all but practically glowed.

"This Aang kid better be worth it." Katara muttered, brushing herself off before waving good bye to Jet. She completely forgot to mention the information she had stored away in her pack; and had also completely forgotten one little detail about joining the rebels.

"Hama…" She whispered, how was her aunt going to take news of her niece moving out to join a makeshift gang? _That's going to be interesting. _Katara thought sourly, not looking forward to the inevitable confrontation.

* * *

"What do you say Toph?" The girl sighed, this boy was rather relentless. She hadn't even known about this 'rebel force' until today; and sure enough if her parents knew she _knew_ about it all hell would break less, much less joining their forces.

"So you're telling me my alliance is something you absolutely _need?" _Jet nodded, then remembering a small detail that many seem to forget as he blushed ferociously from embarrassment; _she's blind Jet, she can't see you nod! _He chastised himself.

"Yes, as a Tǔ you know much about fighting skills and a lot about the pasts of other gangs. We could use that knowledge and your alliance to our advantage." Toph tapped a finger to her bottom lip as she began to consider it.

It'd piss her parents off that much was obvious, and training others in the art of Kung Fu as well continuing to practice herself in an actual _dojo _could be to her ultimate advantage; and maybe if the rebels over throw the Huǒ she could get Sokka and her parents off her back once and for all-

"I'll do it."

* * *

"What do you expect me to do? Jump at the chance like I'll never get it again? Yeah, fat chance." She snapped she sat in front of the large mirror as she washed the white oil paint away from her fair face; Jet standing behind her as he practically pouted at the girl.

"You're worse than Katara, you know?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Her eyes widened considerably as Jet mentioned her old child hood friend.

"Katara? You asked _Katara _to join you?" Suki mused, that must have been an interesting argument. Especially since Jet and Katara had a 'thing' a while back it _had_ to have been difficult for him to convince her, if he even managed it.

"Yeah, and she agreed to do the job for us." Jet smugly confirmed Suki's suspicions, oh how did she wish she could smack that smug smirk off that pretty face of his.

"This Aang kid, is he the real deal?" Suki wondered, pushing her chair back as she stood up giving Jet a long side glance. Jet nodded, turning so he could lean against the desk as he watched Suki tidy up her room. He could practically see her considering it, and then he got an idea.

"Sokka joined us." At that, Suki's attention was all Jet's. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, as she pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"Jet you _know _you shouldn't have let Sokka-"

"He's the new body guard for the Tǔ heir, the blind girl. She joined so evidently he did too." Suki sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation. She was one of the best fighters In China, and one of the black markets best customers. She taught classes of Kung Fu, street fighting, sword fighting and such whilst only being the age of 17. Her father had taught her everything she knew, and he himself was a decedent of the Shuǐ clan. Of _course _Jet wanted her on the rebels side, Suki had to admit she did want to destroy the Huǒ's as much as the next person.

"Fine, I'll do it." She snapped, only to be grappled by Jet in a large hug.

_What did I just get myself into? _She thought regretfully.

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, it took a while to get this chapter up my bad. I'm actually so sorry I've been super busy this summer. As you can tell Katara, Jet, Sokka and Suki have pasts together and all that jazz will eventually resurface and cause drama. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) **_


	7. Close call

**A/N: Ugh I absolutely suck, honestly fourteen friggen reviews and I decide to update late. I am so sorry, hopefully this chapter makes up for it though? :/**

* * *

She tightened the bindings around her arm, using her teeth to hold the left strap up as she cut off the access fabric. Behind her, Hama had blown off into a fit of rage; lecturing Katara about the dangers of gang life, and how her father wanted Sokka and her to be raised without that sort of trouble plaguing their everyday lives. "You know, you're so much like your mother! Stubborn, and absolutely brain dead-"

"Aunt Hama, will you just listen!" Katara snapped, pulling the bindings tight before standing up abruptly and facing her hysterical aunt. "I know you think that if I get hurt, you've failed the job my father had given you-" she began, stepping forward as she placed her hands on Hama's shoulders reassuringly "-But this is my choice, Aunt Hama and I'm going to see it through. Yes, I am hard headed, possibly a bit brain dead; but also like mom I'm loyal to my promises. I promised I'd avenge mom's death, didn't I?" She could see the gears turning behind her Aunt's eyes, before she was pulled into a long hug.

"Please be careful, I can't lose you too." She mumbled into her niece's shoulder, Katara nodded her head essentially promising her aunt she'd return and drag Sokka along behind her unscathed. With Suki on board, that task shouldn't be too difficult.

Finally when Katara made her way out the door, she flashed one more smile back at Hama before closing the door and heading towards Central. Tonight was her first task; she could feel the nervous knots already tightening in her stomach as she pulled the manila folder Jet had dropped off. It had an official signature on the front that read out as 'Aang.' She truly wondered who this guy was, and how amazing he must be to lead all whole rebel force.

She flipped open the pages, absently reading through the details of her mission. She hadn't been paying too much attention to her surroundings as she bumped into someone rather roughly, she looked up startled into a pair of cat like eyes; a little taken aback to see one side of said person's face was occupied by an ugly scar. But it did nothing to conceal his obvious attractiveness, shaggy black hair that hung loosely in front of his face, rock hard figure and a rather prominent jawline. He was at least a head taller than her, surely older. He truly would be a sight to ogle at if it wasn't for the major frown lines, it seems as if he hadn't smiled before in his life.

But it did little to sway her, as she narrowed her blue eyes dangerously "Why don't you watch where you're going." She snapped, he looked a bit taken aback by this sudden outburst, but mirrored her actions just the same.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" He barked back, his fists clenching whilst he did this. Katara scoffed, walking past him and bumping into him once more; this time on purpose.

"Whatever." She mumbled she had no time to get into an argument with a stranger now. Behind her, Zuko growled in frustration, shaking his head as he practically forced himself not to retort. Continuing on his way, he had been on an errand run for his uncle, hoping that he might pick up some information in the area about a thief, possibly a rebel gang. No such luck, and even if that girl hadn't so rudely bumped into him then blamed him for the mishap; he was in a foul mood.

"Stupid girl" He muttered under his breathe.

* * *

"Sokka would you please!" Suki sighed, snatching Sokka's hand away from the expensive looking vase as the three –Toph being there as well, of them made their way down the rebel quarters. They were given assigned rooms and such, Suki didn't understand the reasoning behind them having to stay at the quarters; but she guessed it had something to do with the safety of the rebel's members and such.

"Hey you guys!" Suki groaned in annoyance as Jet came running up behind them, draping his arms around Sokka's and Suki's shoulders; a wide smile on his face. "How's it going?"

"I'll tell you how it is going." Toph snapped "Boomerang boy and Honey over here have been flirting it up all afternoon!" Suki and Sokka both flushed a deep red, causing Jet to burst into a fit of laughter. Toph huffed, crossing her arms in utter annoyance.

"Honey? Where'd you get that from?" Suki gaped at the small girl.

"She nicknames everyone, you'll get used to it." Sokka stated simply, shrugging his shoulders "Hey where's Katara?" He asked, looking around them to notice his sister was missing. Jet's shoulders slumped slightly, as a serious gleam entered his eyes.

"She had a mission today, Aang needed her straight off." Jet told Sokka, the three of them understood well enough that Katara was the best pick for the job, and she'd probably have her hands full for the next while.

Toph on the other hand, not so much.

"Why does she get to have the first mission? That's completely unfair, what's so special about her anyway?" The blind girl huffed, ignoring the hysterical laughs of the trio walking beside her. She just chalked it up to them being immature morons as per usual.


	8. Twinkle Toes

_**A/N: Slow updating again. Oh my gosh I suck, it's going to be even worse when I go back to school. Or possibly better seeming I do nothing but write drabbles in class when I get seriously bored. Which is a lot. Well let's just cross out fingers that it's the latter situation, right? Anyway, hope you like this chapter because I seriously had a blast writing it! **_

* * *

The slow tapping of his fingers, the _plop plop plop_ of the water seeping through the crack in his office roof, because nobody had even _thought _of fixing it yet. He could hear them laughing, hear them yelling and having a grand old time out there when he's stuck sitting in that stuffy office with a damned leak finishing paper work. It was driving him crazy, no wonder he was always so uptight. He usually wasn't like this, before the revolution actually sparked he was a care free fun guy with no vision but to just have a great time, and be a kid.

He was _Fourteen, _he shouldn't have these responsibilities but alas being the last of his deceased gang he was the only one _able _to. Before the Great Downfall of the four gangs the Kōngqì where the top of the top, they called the shots and made the deals. None of the other gangs had a problem with it, only the Huǒ's. It was sick, the way they thought wiping them all out was the only option, even some of his own people gave themselves up to the federals to keep from imminent death. Aang was the last of them, the last actually connected to the bloodline, so it was his _duty._

"Screw duty!" He snapped, sighing in exasperation as he leaned back in his chair stretching his arms out behind him. He could hear the approaching footsteps and a knock on his office door; with a hand over his eyes to ward of the headache threatening to erupt he granted them permission to enter. The door opened suddenly, the door handle ramming against the wall with a loud bang. He groaned in frustration, peeking through his fingers to see Jet standing there with an annoyed look on his face. Aang gestured for him to close the door as he secretly inspected the drywall the door handle had chipped off with his own annoyed look.

"What is it this time, Jet?" Aang asked simply, standing up as he rolled his neck to rid of the tension. Jet threw his hands out to the side, slightly pouting at his boss and close friend.

"They're ridiculous! Working with all those people Is the most difficult job you just want to rip their heads off-" He snapped, suddenly gesturing to the stacks of paperwork Aang had piled on his desk "-I'd much rather be doing all that." Aang could practically hear the ping go off in his head, as he smiled an impish grin.

"Really?" He pondered, dragging out the 'y' as he did. Jet nodded furiously, giving Aang a hopeful look. "Well by all means go ahead, we can switch jobs for the day." Jet smiled giddily, running past Aang like a kid in a candy store, slipping into his chair and picking up the pen that Aang had just been holding, kicking his large boots of and throwing his feet up on the cherry wood; he grabbed a folder and began flipping through it as he read, shooing Aang.

"Go on, go on I know what I'm doing here." Aang didn't have to be told twice as he was already half way out the door, waving to Jet without a second thought. In high spirits the teen boy practically skipped out of his office, ready to have some fun before he got sent back in his office for hours on end once more.

* * *

_3'Oclock, strike _

Bringing a binding clad foot upwards; in just the right direction she kicked someone in the abdomen. Although she knocked the air out of him as he stumbled backwards, she didn't kick hard enough to crack any ribs, there'd just be a bruise.

_Someone's coming at me from the left, I can hear his breathing is labored, someone's keeled over at 9'Oclock. _

She told herself, in an impressive amount of time she moved to the balls of her feet as she jumped forward. Her hands landed on said person's back, pushing her off his back and pushing him down in the process she landed evenly. The attacker slid to a stop where she'd been just moments before, looking over at her now occupied spot in surprise.

_I can hear someone coming up behind me, pft he's not even trying to conceal it. _

She mused, spinning around on her heel swiftly as she brought a hand straight forward to deliver a blow to his nose with the edge of her palm. But whoever it had been quickly leaned backwards clumsily, just nearly missing her palm as it slipped right over his nose. She noticed this as well, surprised she'd actually missed. Although by just a short bit, seeming she could feel his sigh of relief on her palm.

At this, she quickly brought her left foot around, lowering herself to the mat as she attempted to hook his feet out from underneath him. But instead, she felt the vibration as he brought his hands back on the mat, lifting his legs just before hers connected with his as he did a quick back flip, from what she could tell almost perfectly as well.

"Pretty light on your feet, are we Twinkle Toes?" He laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"Twinkle toes?" He questioned, _he's young _she concluded from the sound of his voice, as she charged at him once more; attempting to land a few blows to his chest. He fended them off quickly, and to his ultimate surprise up close he noticed this girl was blind. He had no time to mention it though as she continued delivering blows.

Still this new found knowledge completely threw the boy off as he became more cautious, only to have her land two perfectly executed hits to his chest, as he stumbled backwards he caught his breathe; looking up at her with a bit of admiration. "I'm guessing you're Toph?" He laughed, she laughed along, out of breathe herself.

"I'm guessing you're Aang, hu Twinkle Toes?" Who else could it be, was her only thought. None of these rebel baboon's would be able to fend her off like that. The only two she knew who could do that where Suki or Katara; and the one she had just fought was definitely a boy. Jet was right, he is different.

"Yeah, and what's up with Twinkle Toes?" He questioned, straightening up as he jutted his hand out to her. He was surprised that she grasped his hand, shaking it firmly. Was Jet _sure_ she was blind? Because she certainly didn't act like it.

She felt the air in front of him swish forward, thinking he wanted her to shake his hand she thrusted her hand forward in the general direction she'd figured he was standing, glad what she grasped was his hand.

"Twinkle Toes? Oh, you'll get used to it." She mused.

"I'm sure I will." He laughed.

* * *

**_A/N: A little filter chapter with Taang for you guys 'cause these two are cuties omg. Anyway, I swear the next chapter will have to do with the plot. Hehe ^^; _**


End file.
